The unique complexity and functionality of the hand is what makes many of the tasks we perform on a daily basis seem simple, and to not require a second thought. It remains a secondary thought until you have an injury to your hand. Approximately 12% of all mixed martial arts (MMA) related injuries are to a participant's hands. An injury to one's hands can result in unwanted time away from training and potentially long term effects that could lead to limited ability to continue to participate in MMA related activities. The injuries to the hands and wrists not only involve breaks to the bones, but can also involve injuries to soft tissue around the hand and wrist. These soft tissue injuries also commonly require a longer time to recover.
There are several kinds of common hand and wrist injuries in striking sports. One common area for a striking athlete to injure his or her hand is at the level of the metacarpal phalangeal joint (MP joint). The MP joint is the ‘large’ joint of the fist that is the region in which a person strikes a target. There are two distinct anatomic tissues at risk during a strike in near the MP joint. The first are the sagittal bands. The sagittal bands are a set of tissues located on the dorsal aspect of the MP joint (back of the MP joint/extensor tendon side of the finger) that help to stabilize the extensor tendons from sliding from the ulnar or radial aspect of the MP joint during motion. These tissues can be partially or completely ruptured with a direct blow to them (i.e., punching something). If not treated, a tear can lead to continued pain in the region every time an athlete makes a fist or strikes. Treatment for this injury can include full-time use of a splint for 6 weeks or surgery, with at least 6 weeks off to recover, in more severe cases. The second region of concern are the collateral ligaments of the MP joint. The collateral ligaments function as ropes connecting the metacarpal head to the base of the proximal phalanx. The collateral ligaments act as soft tissue ties holding the joint together. They are located on the direct radial and ulnar aspect of the MP joint and are most often injured through hyperflexion (i.e., excessive bending forward into a closed hand position) or torsional stress to the MP joint.
Another common kind of striking injury is hyperextension of the wrist (i.e., extreme bending backward). Participants know that at times they can land an indirect strike that results in a hyperextension motion to the wrist that results in pain and discomfort. The pain caused by any of the aforementioned types of injuries can lead to frustration and cause athletes to stop participating in striking sports altogether.
Currently available boxing and striking gloves provide padding over the MP joint, as well as wrist support. However, existing gloves present several deficiencies. For example, gloves come in limited sizes, which are not always perfectly sized to a participant's hands. Any extra room in a glove may allow the fist to relax and consequently allow the metacarpal bones, thumb, or pinky to rest in a position where they are more prone to injury. Further, the interior of a glove may stretch over time, so even if the glove fits initially, its fit may deteriorate. Boxing gloves may typically be tightened around the wrist through laces, but this tightening does not increase support around the hands themselves. Participants often tape their hands and wrists before inserting them in gloves in order to prevent the aforementioned injuries. However, taping is time consuming and only tightens the hands and wrists themselves, which doesn't keep the glove itself tight to the hand and therefore, slippage within the glove remains a problem. Therefore, a need exists for boxing gloves that remedy these and other deficiencies.